Blog użytkownika:LITTLE Oxygen/Poległy, Oddany Tobie Przyjaciel...
I kolejny one part....jak mam doła, wena nachodzi mnie na takie teksty...nie znajdziecie tu żadnego romansidła ani nic w tym rodzaju. Raczej smutasa. Więc....miłego czytania -RUSZAJ. Nie daj się. W najgorszym wypadku zabij. Ale proszę cię, uciekaj. - ostatnie słowa, tak bolesne. On odszedł. Nie ma go już. A dlaczego? Ehh, długa historia. On i tak już jej nie usłyszy. Przynajmniej nie w tym świecie. Wiedziałem że był szalony i głupi, ale cóż. On zawsze kierował sie instynktem zamiast rozumem. Kochałem go za to. Mój brat, wspaniały wojownik odszedł. Kolejne niebieskie łzy skapywały. Jednak żadna nie trafiła na zimny grunt. Nie tak jak ty w niego uderzyłeś ze strzałą w piersi. To ona przebiła twoje waleczne serce. Przeszła przez twe ciało, szpecąc także znamie na twoich plecach. Wiem, że to głupie, ale sam wciągnąłem cie w wir walki. Ty się jednak nie opierałeś, chodź powinieneś. Ufałeś mi w pełni, a ja...cóż, ja skazałem cie na śmierć. W dodatku bolesną. Teraz jednak zrobie coś, co ty byś zrobił na moim miejscu. Będziesz jeszcze ze mnie dumy, przyjacielu. Wytęrzyłem słuch, wzrok i węch. Teraz polegam na wrodzonych zmyśłach. Zamknąłem oczy, zamykając tym potok niemal niebiańskich łez. Łez złączonych z krwią i furią, która mną teraz kieruje. Zapłaci mi za niego. Za mojego przyjaciela. -Zabicie teraz tego gada. Do niczego mi sie nie przyda. - do moich uszu dobiegł suchy, beznamiętny głos. Drago. Jak on mógł mówić tak o śmierci? Dla niego zabijanie było zabawą, a cierpienie rozrywką. Bezduszny, bez sumienia. Był bestią, która beszcześciła smoczą krew. Smoczą skórę, ogień. Nie zasługiwał na dotykanie naszych łusek, ba, nawet na patrzenie na nas nie zasługiwał! Był potworem. Wywołał wojnę, zabił setki istnień. Dlaczego? Bo kiedyś życie dało mu w kość. Nienawidził smoków tak, jak one nienawidziły jego. Teraz odpłace się za mojego ludzkiego brata. Wypuszczę bestię. Może będę żałował, ale zrobię to w obronie innych. Zabije go i oddam światu przysługę. Zbliżali się. Biegli w moją stronę, ale ja stałem nieruchomo. Nadal trwałem przy moim Czkawce. Poczułem jak przez moje ciało przepływa fala furi. Nieznanej do tej pory nikomu. Ale wytrzymam jeszcze chwilę. Uwolnię ją dopiero w walce. Być może mojej ostatniej walce, ale pozbędę się go. Być może splamię swe łuski krwią. Przynajmniej pomszcze wszystkie istnienia, jakie pochłonął obłęd Drago. Może zabijać sobie mnie, zabić kogoś ze swoich poddanych, ale nie ich. Nie moją rodzinę. Straciłem brata, bo ten szaleniec posunął się o krok za daleko. -Żegnaj bestio. - ostatnie słowa. Moje zmysły wydały rozkaz mięśniom. Usłyszałem świst i szybko odskoczyłem od miejsca uderzenia. Sługa tego potwora najwidoczniej był zaszokowany tym unikiem. Lepiej dla mnie. W ułamku sekundy jego broń znalazła się w uścisku moich szczęk, pękając pod ich naciskiem. Doskoczyłem do niego, przeskakując przez ciało mojego przyjaciela i łapami przygwoździłem go do ziemi. Wydał z siebie zduszony krzyk, pełen strachu i przerażenia. Ze mną sie nie zadziera. W pysku poczułem żar ognia, smak śmierci. Wystrzeliłem śmiertelny pocisk, który wybuchł niemal od razu. Kolejny krzyk, tym razem za mną. Wydałem cichy, groźny pomruk. Furia wzięła nade mną władze. Słyszałem stłumione krzyki poddanych Drago, czarne plamy przebiegały mi przed oczami. Chciałem więcej. Skoczyłem na kogoś i przywarłem go do ziemi. Jednak coś mnie powstrzymało od zatopienia zębów w jej skórze. Ten głos. -Szczerbatek! - w tej chwili poznałem. Słyszałem, jak jej krzyk sie łamał. Uderzała pięściami moje łapy, które miażdzyły jej klatkę piersiową. Co ja zrobiłem. Astrid, druga najbliższa mi osoba. Prawie ją zabiłem. -Szczerbatek...? - szybko od niej odskoczyłem. Czułem, jak jej oddech się wyrównuje. Cicho wymawiała moje imie. Jakby sprawdzała, czy nadal jestem. Czy nie zostawie jej. Mój wzrok powoli odzyskiwał ostrość, ale czułem się okropnie. Siły ze mnie uchodziły. Zachwiałem się, ale mimo to czułem się dobrze. Zacząłem dyszeć, ale nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Wzrok odzyskał ostrość, słuch powrócił do normy. Spojrzalem na nią. Blond włosy, niebieskie jak moja plazma oczy. Przerażony wyraz twarzy. Wiedziała co chce zrobić. Walka trwała. Nikt na nas nie patrzył. Widziałem jej idealne, delikatne rysy. Miała lekko rozcięty łuk brwiowy i policzek. Krew spływała po ustach i rękach. Czerwona bluzka była rozdarta na brzychu. Wyglądała jak ofiara. Widziałem też czerwone miejsce na jej skórze w miejscu rozdarcia materiału. Przeze mnie. Skrzywdziłem ją. Nieświadomie, ale jednak. -Szczerbatek. Prosze, zabij go. Zabij. Pomścij Czkawke. - podeszła i lekko trzymając moją głowę szeptała. Patrzyła prosto w moje oczy. Moje zielone oczy, a jej niebieskie. Zauważułem na jej palcu pierścionek, zrobiony z szafiru. Lśnił, tak jak łzy na jej policzkach. Zmieszane z krwią. Jakby oddała ją dla niego. Widziałem lekki uśmiech, ale nie był szczery. -Zabij tego potwora. Nie musiała dłużej powtarzać. Skinąłem głową, zamykając oczy. Oparła czoło tak, jak Czkawka kiedyś. Poczułem się tak, jakby on tu nadal był. Ale to tylko złudzenie. On odszedł. Zostawił wszystko. Zostawił mnie, Astrid. Ale z niego głupek. Ehh, Czkawka, idioto wróć do nas. Prosze. -Leć. Proszę, pomścij go. - po chwili biegłem wprost na tego potwora. Moje mięśnie jakby same kazały mi biec. Ciało, każda komórka ciała wołała "Szybciej. Zabij". Enrgia znów zalała me ciało. Dalej. Jego sylwetka była coraz bliżej. Czas zacząć piekło. Drago jest wojownikiem, nie podda sie tak łatwo. Będzie walczył. I to ostro. Pomagałem sobie skrzydłami. Z każdym uderzeniem skrzydeł byłem pare metrów bliżej jego. Ryknąłem i jednym susem znalazłem się obok niego. Jednak zatrzymałem sie. Czekałem na niego. Patrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem. -Prosze, prosze, prosze. Kogo my tu mamy? - jego ton coraz bardziej zaczynał mnie drażnić. Taki obojętny. Śmierć wielu z jego szeregów nie robiła na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Czyli naprawdę jest potworem. Bezdusznym. Zapłaci. Znów poczułem tą energię, która niedawno mnie ogarnęła. Ryknąłem, odbijając sie od podłoża. Drago zamachnął włócznią i uderzyła mnie w prawy bok. Opadłem na ziemię, cicho warcząc. Patrzył na mnie, najwyraźniej zły. Wstałem, ignorując ból. Tym razem to on rozpoczął atak. Z krzykiem podbiegł do mnie i znów zamachnął się w moją stronę, ale szybko odskoczyłem. Odbiłem się od ziemi i wbiłem pazury w ciało przeciwnika. Obraz rozmazał sie. Usłyszałem głuchy krzyk i ostry ból w okolicach brzucha. Warczałem i wbijałem pazury w jego zbroję, a potem ciało. Ostateczny ruch. Znów poczułem żar w moim pysku. Potem syk i wybuch. Odskoczyłem i lekko zatoczyłem sie. Drago nie żyje. A przy przynajmniej tak sądziłem. Spojrzałem na swój brzuch. Rana cięta. Cudnie. Czułem, że umieram. Padłem na ziemię. Widziałem, jak ostrza mieczy błyszczą w powietrzu. Dźwięki walki, uderzanie stali o stal. Wojna dopiero się rozkręcała. Ale ja zrobiłem swoje. Teraz mogę odejść. Zamknąłem oczy i wsłuchałem sie w otoczenie. Ktoś do mnie podbiegł i lekko położył rękę na głowie. Astrid. Wyczułem jej słodki zapach. -Wiesz co, mój bohaterze. Muszę ci coś wyznać. - powiedziała, ale głos sie jej łamał. Lekko otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na nią. - Jestem w ciąży przyjacielu. Czkawka jednak tego nie zobaczy. Ty pewnie też. Pilnuj go tam w Valhalli, dobrze? Mruknąłem coś na znak zgody i zamknąłem oczy. Przytułia mnie, a ja czułem jak gasne. Potem dźwięki walki ucichły. Tak jak wszystko. ::::::: KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania